A Dark Tide
by Whitlin
Summary: Dark Link is sent on a mission by Ganondorf the Leader of Darkness, however things do not go according to plan. How can Dark Link train to kill the Hero of Time, if his mind wonders off to other things... Dark Link X OC & Link X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_From the Author:_

_Hey! This is my first time actually attempting to write some epic fanfiction so please review with constructive criticism and any other opinions...except flaming I can live without flaming. Anyway I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, I'm lazy what can I say ^^' Yeah my title isn't very creative either...heheh sorry.  
_

_I wrote this for my friend, who as a trade wrote something for me ;D_

I unfortunately do not own any of the following:

•Dark Link •Ganondorf •Link

I do own:

•Ralia •Sallie •Kail

***Note: Dark Link is referred to as Dark, Shadow Link and Link***

**Chapter One**

It was night but you couldn't tell, not from where he was. A single tree grew in the center of the misty room. It was empty, apart from a lone figure nearing the tree. He wore a black tunic to match his raven black hair, in fact the majority of what he wore was black, however his tights and his long-sleeved shirt underneath his tunic were both white. He walked to the tree, his red eyes glowing with determination, it was his time, his turn, he was to kill Link. Ganondorf had sent him a messenger on a great black steed with a piece of parchment on it describing Dark's new task. His job was to infiltrate Link's home in Ouran Village and while the Hero of Time was off trying to kill his master, Dark Link would wait patiently in his own home if Ganondorf was to fail, which was highly unlikely, but precautions had to be taken. He was to get ready now; Ganon would be sending a clone of Shadow Link to the Water Temple to replace him, so when Link arrives he would not be suspicious at all.

Finally arriving at the isolated tree, Dark Link froze. The shallow water rippled around him, the main door had opened, and that could only mean one thing; the Hero of Time had arrived. Dark wanted nothing more but to stay, fight and kill Link, he wanted to feel the slice of his blade cut his rival, he wanted to see the blood, Shadow Link smirked at this last thought his crimson glowed with anticipation. However that was not the plan and Ganondorf would have his head if he disobeyed direct orders. With a little sigh of defeat Dark raised his gloved hand, grabbed a small branch of the tree and pulled it down, a small chime sounded; he had sent the message, now all there was to do was to wait.

A dark ray of maroon illuminated from the base of the tree, Ganon had opened the portal. The dark ray grew and shone around a crimson red stamp that had appeared on the ground, Dark sighed; he hated teleporting. Taking another deep breath Shadow Link closed his eyes and cleared his mind, and stepped into the red portal. Keeping his eyes shut he immediately felt winds stronger then Dins Fire pushing him north-east towards Ganon's new home, or what was left of the Hyrule Castle he smirked again thinking of the pathetic attempts of the guards, what weak fools they were; they couldn't protect their own King. When the rushing wind finally stopped the sweet taste of death and suffering was in the air, along with the sound of approaching heavy footsteps.

It was Ganondorf, it wasn't hard to recognize him; his dark green skin, his orange cornrows and of course his right hand glowing with the triforce of power. The lord of darkness didn't feel it was necessary for any spoken words, he merely grinned his evil grin and turned his head in the direction of a table. The iron black table held items Shadow Link had never seen, cautiously he approached the iron counter, the objects placed there seemed surreal, but he was wrong, "What is this cra-uh stuff?" He heard a dark chuckle from behind him, "That is your disguise, I believe the Gerudo thieves call it make up." If it had been any other man Shadow Link would've punched him for even suggesting the idea. Casting his anger aside Dark looked again at the table, "Augh!!" he recoiled, there were blue eyes looking up at him. A loud booming laughter echoed throughout the evil lair, Dark Link looked away ashamed of the fear he had portrayed, "_What kind of second in command is afraid of fucking eyes?!" _he thought. Ganondorf walked up behind the embarrassed Link, "What is the difference between you and your opposite?" He didn't wait for a reply, "Your hair, eyes and your tan." Picking up the contacts Ganon smiled evilly, "Don't worry this will only hurt a bit." Dark Link taking a step away from Ganondorf, "Sir…?" Ganon's hand started to glow, the blue contacts shone and Ganondorf's smile growing. Dark backed away and raising his hands to protect his face, but it was too late. A huge ray of purple shone from Ganon's hand and shot towards Shadow Link's eyes. A blood-curling scream emitted from the figure clad in the black tunic.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Note from Author:

Ohohooo ladies included ;D

Enjoy people, the updates should be pretty quick ^^....which explains the shortness of the chapters. Sorry.

***Note: Dark Link is referred to as Dark, Shadow Link and Link***

**Chapter Two**

When the dark clone next opened his eyes, things were different, for starters everything was black…he couldn't see. "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted out, after a short pause of waiting, there was no reply. Raising his hand to his face, Dark felt the soft fabric of bandage wrapped around his eyes "Dammit" he scowled his temporary blindness left him feeling weak, and he hated it. The sounds of birds chirping outside hinted that Ganondorf hadn't warped him back to his watery home, rather straight to Ouran Village. Using his hands to feel the area around he soon was able to picture his surroundings: He was on a bed, the mattress was soft and the pillow was softer, he felt a small wooden table next to the head of the bed. Rolling over he lowered his feet to the wooden floor, but in the process, he knocked his barefoot against one of the wooden posts of the bed, "Fuuuck!" he swore, frustrated he grabbed the bandage wrapped around his face and ripped it off. Blinded by the new light Dark Link swore again and covered his eyes with his hands trying to block out the blinding light. Slowly he removed his hands and opened his eyes, he blinked a few times allowing his eye adjust to the brightness, it seemed the source was a window indented in the wall next to his "new" bed.

The design of his temporary home was quite a unique one and nothing like his shrine in the Water Temple. His rival's home was carved on the inside of a great tree, the bottom floor had a desk and a sofa, with a kitchen off to the side, the walls were decorated with items Dark Link couldn't describe. Climbing down the two ladders Dark Link noticed the second floor was a large area, stacked fully with pillows; it seemed comfortable. The new home seemed to glow in the bright afternoon light, Dark Link soon became bored looking at the inside of a tree, it was time to explore his surroundings.

Walking around Dark was surprised from the lack of people, there were only six houses in the entire village, "_this place must really suck_" he thought quietly to himself hating the green tunic he was wearing. He was walking on a path leading up a hill, to where he didn't know but wanted to find out, it was always best to know your enemy's surroundings. It was then he felt the ground tremble slightly and he saw a dust cloud in the distance, something was coming and it was damn fast.

"Get out of the way!!" he heard faintly, but as he still didn't know what was approaching he stood his ground.

"Moove!!" He still didn't budge, but looked up towards the top of the hill…now he saw just what was galloping towards him, he heard a combination of shouts.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" Quickly Dark Link snapped back to his senses and dodged the two huge goats galloping straight at him, however during his midair dodge he saw the strangest thing. Two girls on the two goats, one with brown-blondish hair down to her upper back, she was waving with a cheery smile on her face, she seemed to be attempting to stand on the goat…idiot. The other girl however had long beautiful raven black hair, flowing behind her, it was graceful yet wild, she seemed more professional at riding the animal then the other girl, she smiled a cute smile at him as the two goals stampeded past him. Stunned for a moment Dark Link lay on the grass trying to find out what the hell just happened and who that girl was.

Quickly he regained his thoughts and slapped himself mentally for even thinking anything about a mortal girl. Standing up Link brushed off the dust that had covered him when he was nearly trampled, "_Goats, fucking goats, I need to train more._" Dark Link walked back to his stolen home, on the way passing a few bewildered brats, "Hmph" he sighed annoyed while pushing one boy out of the way, the child fell to the ground, "_Want to borrow my fucking sword? No way brat._" He thought to himself. The walk home was uneventful except for those brats he was undisturbed; it was nice. Except thoughts of the damn girl haunted him, he waved those unwanted thoughts aside and prepared himself mentally for the task ahead. If the Hero of Time did actually manage to defeat the Lord of Darkness, then he must be ready and able to kill the blondie, which meant he must not cease his training. He spent his first night eating a short dinner of chicken he had found in the kitchen; it wasn't great but he didn't feel sick either. The night was calm and Dark Link meditated, he pictured the gruesome battle that may be fought between himself and fairy boy. The picture of his enemy's blood splattered on the walls and dripping down into a large maroon puddle on the floor made him smile. However the gory scene was interrupted by another thought; a girl riding a goat her hair flowing in the wind and her kind smile. Link's eyes snapped open, sweat drops on his face; he smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead snarling "Garhh!! Dammit no!!" He barred his teeth in anger, "This is not the time to be thinking about damn girls!"

"Well that's too bad then."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter :C_

_Please review and I shall update more ^^'  
_

I don't own and Zelda characters *sigh*

**Chapter Three**

Dark Link, shocked looked up at the top of his new home, a girl was there, but it was the wrong one. The dirty-blonde hair and her cheery smile, how did she get up there? "Well you're not going to say anything?" she grinned sitting down, hanging her feet over the edge of the top floor. "What do you want?" Dark Link snarled, he was not in the mood to be acting like a nice guy; especially to someone he didn't care about…not that he did care about anyone. The girl started to climb down the stairs towards the pissed off Link, "I didn't know you would be back so soon," Dark watched as a small amount of pink lightened her cheeks as she continued towards him, "So I thought I would come over and we could continue that conversation that we left off before you left." By this time the girl was on the same level that he was on, and walking towards him, the cheery smile had changed to a shy grin. Dark Link grimaced, he wasn't interested in his rivals love interest, and then a thought occurred to him, "_So why not just ruin it?_ _Time to do what I do best, time to be evil._" he thought and turned to the girl with his evil smirk. "Look, I don't know how you got in here, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I don't welcome strangers into my home. Now get out!!" The girl recoiled back in response, tears forming in her hurt eyes, "Don't you remember anything?!" she held back the tears while asking. Dark Link scowled, "Apparently not" he paused, "Now get out!!" The girl used the door to exit in a rushed manner; he didn't care. A smirk slowly grew onto his face, "That's one more person that hates the Hero of Time."

_Another Point of View_

Ralia was cooking, or trying to, she was not a chef to be praised. She cut up the scrap chicken and threw it skillfully into a bowl in the corner of the kitchen, where it was quickly devoured by a orange cat, "Heheheh, Kail how are we ever going to find you a lady friend if you hog all the food?" The orange feline just stared innocently up at Ralia, begging for more food with his huge eyes. The calm atmosphere in the home was not long lived as a figure burst open the door and stormed into the living room, her eyes blurry with suppressed tears. Ralia dropped the knife onto the counter (careful not to accidentally stab the feline) and ran over to the crying figure. "Sallie what happened?!" The girl sniffed away her tears, "Something is wrong with Link, he has come back as a fucking bastard!" Sallie grabbed a pillow and embracing it to her chest for comfort, Ralia looked up thoughtfully, "Yeah he did seem quite different…" her mind wondering back to when she rode past him, his eyes, there was something about his eyes that wasn't right.

While thinking about the short encounter Ralia's eyes had unconsciously looked out the window and spotted a new weapon.

"Do you want revenge?"

Sallie looked up confused, "What?"

A dangerous smile grew on Ralia's face, "I have an idea"

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Link was deep in sleep, dreaming about war. The sky was blood red and ringing with the sound of death and pain. He was in the middle clad in full black armor, his enemies ran from his sweeping blade. The terror of his foes brought an evil smile to his face, stabbing and slicing anyone stupid enough to stand in his way. That was until three shimmering lights of red, blue and green appeared in the darkened sky, rising together the three colors flew in unison across the heavens, until they suddenly dropped and smashed into the battle ground; not far from where Shadow Link stood. He watched with his mouth agape as the stricken ground exploded with a white light, blinding all who watched, Dark shielded his eyes with his right forearm crying out in surprise, when the white light had finally faded away, he saw it…finally. Two sapphire blue eyes staring right at him, the identity was simple, it was Link, the good guy and this was his final challenge; to prove his worth, that he was superior to the Hero of Time. Link's blue eyes were focused on Dark and with a single sweep all foes of the figure clad in green were thrown to the ground writhing around in pain or dead. Fear, for the first time Dark felt the need to run from this dangerous meeting, he backed away from the approaching danger. But it did no good, each step he took back those blue eyes came closer, until a change of scenery occurred. Dark was standing at the edge of a cliff, now he had the choice to run off the cliff and hope he would survive or stay and face the Hero clad in Green…he would fight. However nature had another idea, the earth beneath him began to crumble down into the raging sea below him, Dark jumped at solid ground, but to no avail the ground had fallen under the new weight and he was following the debris fast towards the sea. He fell faster, he was going to die Dark thought, he closed his eyes and thought of that girl moments before smashing into the icy cold waves below.

Dark Link opened his eyes wide with fear, his brow wet with sweat, "_It was just a dream_" he leaned forward trying to suppress memories of the nightmare. Except he was interrupted by something or rather someone with little beady eyes.

"Cuckoo!"

A surprised yell could be heard throughout Ouran Village waking goats and startling a few sleeping birds. And in one house two girls could be seen giving each other a congratulatory high-five.

A dozen cockoos had invested his home, which meant shit, and feathers everywhere, "God dammit" Dark Link muttered, kicking the last feathery fiend out the top window, no they didn't deserve the door. They needed to fall, far. It was past noon before he finally cleaned the entire mess of crap and debris, yet he still hadn't eaten anything. His stomach growled as we went to look in the kitchen for a meal, however there was nothing, the cockoos couldn't have gotten the food, he reached the conclusion that another person had taken his food. "_That bitch, I'm going to ki-no that would ruin my disguise._" Shadow Link thought to himself, his eyes glared at the wall unable to contain his anger he punched the wall smashing a dent into the wood, he smirked only slightly satisfied with throbbing of his hand and the indentation he had left in the tree. Deciding it was time for food Link washed up and checked his camouflage in the mirror before leaving, he needed to pay two girls a little visit.

The sun shone down on his tan skin, it was hot, and oh how he missed the constant shade from the water temple. Seeing the red, Dark lazily lifted his hand and plucked a single apple from a nearby tree, "_This will have to do."_ He took a greedy bite of the apple. "_Time to get properly acquainted with those ladies," _he grinned to himself recalling the hurt look on one of those "ladies" faces, only here one night and he's already ruined his rival's love life. This could be fun. However he didn't know the location of the girl's home, so he decided to search near the goat's home first, that's where he first saw them anyway. He wasn't far off, when crossing a small bridge he heard two familiar voices.

"Come on! The sun isn't going to be out all day!"

"Yes it is, that's why it's called a day!"

"Ok fine, sure, whatever just shut up and come outside!"

"…No."

The brownish-blonde haired girl was trying to pull her friend out of the house; the opposing girl was defiantly gripping the doorframe and had no intention to go outside into the hot sunshine. "Aww, come on Ralia! You promised." The girl outside pouted.

"I never promised Sallie, I said maybe."

"Ugh!" Sallie threw her arms up in frustration and defeat.

This constant bickering changed from amusing to annoying very fast, "Do you need any help?" Dark Link without waiting for a response he walked swiftly past the dumbstruck girl and hoisted Ralia over his shoulder, he could feel her long hair tickle his back, "Now, where are we going." He asked pleasantly. Sallie hid a smirk, "The sage pool if you don't mind." She spoke over Ralia's complaints and pleas to be let down; the two standing ignored her requests.

"Lead the way" Dark Link smiled. The girl had said _pool_; this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Notes: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter :C_

_Please review and I shall update more ^^'  
_

_I don't own any characters except:_

_• Ralia • Sallie • Kail_

On the walk across the village and through the forest a dark grin couldn't help but sneak onto Link's face, with each step he took Ralia bounced a little on his shoulder and sometimes her breasts would press against his back, not to mention the sounds she made when he increased his pace to catch up with the fast Sallie.

"Sorry." He smiled, Ralia assuming the apology was towards her; she replied with a small quiver, "Its ok, but you know what, it would be a lot easier for both of us if you just put me down!"

"Oh yeah and let you run all the war back to your house, nah I rather not let that happen." Dark retorted.

Sallie snickered at the two bickering, "Oh shut you both of you, anyways we are nearly there! With that final statement she sprinted off around the corner into the glade, declaring her spot near the water by throwing her towel onto the claimed ground. Ralia desperately wriggled out of Dark Link's grasp, which she was victorious.

"Thank you" She murmured quietly before racing off to catch up with Sallie, and soon after laying her towel down next to her friend's.

After two girls had placed their towels beside each others, Sallie was making sure that they were positioned in a sunny location; she was there for a tan. Dark Link walked over near them but before he could get any closer Sallie turned to him, "Thanks for the help, but I don't think we need you anymore." Dark was about to respond coldly, but he was cut short by a shy voice gaining confidence, "Nah Sallie it's okay, he can stay." Her female friend looked at her shocked, and then nodded knowingly. "Okay fine you stay, but you can't be boring and just sit and watch like a stalker." Dark Link nodded and tried his best to give a sincere innocent smile, "Yeah ok." Turning his eyes he focused on Ralia and with a little smirk he mouthed the words "thank you". Ralia replied with a smirk of her own, "You're welcome" she mouthed back, then turning to Sallie to talk about something or another. Then for Dark; the most amazing thing happened.

Both Ralia and Sallie feeling comfortable and excited to swim; started to undress into the swimwear they were wearing underneath. The brown-haired girl impatiently pulled off her shirt, revealing her tan, athletic build making Dark Link nearly regret what he had denied last night, that was until he saw Ralia. Being more conservative then her friend she was less eager to rip off her top, thus she slipped out of her shirt at a slow pace, making Link want her even more; whether she knew it or not she was giving Dark Link a small taste of a strip tease. Not knowing what hid under her shirt, he watched Ralia lift off the fabric revealing her beautiful fair skin and not to mention her well rounded bosom; he had to look away to avoid the arousal of his pants. He thought of death; that god awful dream and allowed himself to look back, both Sallie and Ralia were walking into the sage pool. _"Damn nice ass Ralia" _he thought to himself. As the girls sat down in the shallow end of the lake they spoke of different things and laughed…a lot, Sallie pointed around the little waterfall excitedly. Suddenly Sallie sprang up and ran off to the far side of the little spring to climb one thing or another, but Dark didn't care what that idiot did. He quickly took the open opportunity to sit down next to the pale beauty in the water.

"Hey"

"Hey" She replied.

"So whose idea was it to sneak cuckoos in my house?" Link asked smoothly, while discreetly moving closer to the sitting Ralia; she widened her eyes in surprise to Dark's comment, _"How did he know that…oh yeah it's blatantly obvious, duh."_ She thought to herself, pausing a moment she turned innocently to man staring nonchalantly at her waiting for an answer, "I don't know what you're talking about." Dark looked at Ralia teasingly, "I'm sure that she…" Link pointed at Sallie, "had nothing to do with it either." He moved closer to Ralia and placed his hand over hers.

"_Leave this Sacred place at once Demon"_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: YAAAAYY Chapter Six! Sorry it took me so long to upload it , been kinda busy with christmas break and school, you know life can get pretty crowded. Anywho like always please read and review, I'm pretty proud of this story so I hope to finish it soon! ^^_**

**_I only own:_**

**_Ralia • Sallie • Kain • Ambre_**

"_Leave this Sacred place at once Demon"_

A voice boomed in Dark Link's head, he looked around suddenly jerking it from left to right to find the owner of the demanding voice.

"What's wrong Link?" He didn't respond, instead he brought his hands to his face to protect them from some invisible force, "Arrrghhh!" he growled in pain. "Link? Are you alright?" Ralia stared down at him worriedly, "Sallie!" she called out, "Go fetch Ambre!" Sallie looked down from the rocks she had been climbing, "What? Why?" Ralia could here the pout in her friends voice; she sighed in frustration, "There's something wrong with Link, now just go!" The brown-haired girl paused a moment, then hurled herself off the cliff she had climbed and dove into the deep pool below, swimming out quickly she passed Ralia to speedily dry herself, "Okay fine, but if I run into those annoying kids he is gonna owe me big time." She said pointing at Shadow Link then without any further ado she sprinted out of the glade back to the village. "Wait! You forgot your top! Sallie!!" Ralia yelled, but the sprinter was long gone; clad only in shorts and a bikini top.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the man in her arms, "Link, you ok?" She heard a slight murmur emit from his covered face, "What?" she asked him again. This time she heard an answer, "Please get me out of the water." It was an odd request but it seemed as if he was in a serious amount of pain so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Ralia stood up and positioned herself behind Link to lift him; she grabbed him from under his arms and attempted to lift the muscular man, "nnrrrghh, god you are waaay too heavy. I can't lift you." Ralia admitted. Shadow Link smiled from underneath his hands, when she tried to lift him, he had felt the warm sensation of her chest pressing against his back, it was nice, "Ugh, okay I think I can stand, just help me up…please." Ralia blushed at his sincerity, "Okay." Although she would never admit it; Ralia also blushed because of his warm back.

Once Dark was out of the water all they had to do was wait for Sallie to return with their horse Ambre.

"Hey Ralia."

"Yes, what is it?"

Shadow Link looked over at his prey pathetically, "Can I rest my head on your lap please?" Ralia was putting her shirt back on when she heard his question; she paused and looked over at him suspiciously, "And why would I do that for you after you have been a total jackass to my best friend?" _"So she can swear…sexy."_ He thought to himself, _"well time to act like a nice, caring…jackass."_

"Look Ralia it's complicated, my feelings for Sallie they have been gone for a while now, I don't know how to explain it but…" Dark grabbed her hand, " I think…" he looked up longingly into this beautiful girl's eyes, "I think…I love you, Ralia." With those final words he clutched Ralia's hands with a stronger grip and with a jerking motion he pulled her down his face and pressed his lips against her startled lips, _"Mmm she tastes good."_ Though the kiss only lasted a few moments it felt like eternity for both the giver and the receiver. Ralia pulled back surprised, her face a beetroot red; staring straight at Dark Link. Then they both heard the sound of a galloping horse, Sallie was returning and Ralia was in no condition to be caught. Quickly she rushed to the water and splashed her face, desperately trying to reduce the massive blush she knew was there, her face couldn't be that hot without a reason.

"I'm back!" Sallie yelled sounding worried and yet jolly at the same time, sitting atop a beautiful chestnut brown mare that was known to the two girls as Ambre. Dismounting the mare; Sallie looked apologetically at Ralia, "Sorry it took me so long, when I was getting Ambre a big, green dog followed me and scared our poor horsey." She pouted rubbing the horses strong neck, then she turned her attention to the problem at hand. "Okay let's get this guy back to his house." The brown-haired girl walked over to look at Link, "Damn he really doesn't look too good; his face is all red, hmm neither do you Ralia, I mean your face is lookin a bit pinky…wash it off, you may be burnt from the sun." Without asking Sallie took her spare towel over to the spring and soaked it with the water, walked over to Dark Link and squeezed all the water out of the towel and onto his face.

"Aughh!" Shadow Link screamed out in agony clutching his face as the clear water burnt his eyes. Ralia and Sallie recoiled uncertain of what to do, but not before friends traded looks; Ralia's scolding and Sallie's apologetic. Of course Ralia was the first to respond as Sallie took this as her unexpected revenge, "Now we're even." She muttered. Dark Link's vision was getting blurry, he could see a girl with fair skin and long beautiful hair approach him worriedly, the other just staring. The blurry images turning back, he was falling unconscious and he knew it, _"Just one thing before…"_ he reached up and grabbed a lock of the hair but missed, his hand falling but caught by a smooth, gentle hand. "Hang in there." He heard an angel whisper.

"Ralia.." Everything went dark. The last thing he heard before passing out was an apologetic voice, "Hey Ralia, I know this isn't the right time and all, but; I think we have a new pet, and it's a dog."

The two girls rushed to the collapsed figure, stunned and worried. Ralia ran beside the unconscious man cursing silently at her growing feelings for him. Sallie stood over the two; her arms crossed and her eyes deep with concentration, "Ralia…check his eyes." Saying this she turned around and walked off to find the shirt she was still lacking. Ralia the more worried of the pair gently pulled up Dark Link's eyelid, her worried emotions were soon placed with distress and possibly even…fear, "Sal…Sallie! Quickly help! We need to get a medic!" She started to panic. Sallie came running over; pulling her shirt over her head, "What happened?!" She questioned. Ralia answered immediately, "His eyes! Look at his eyes!" Both the girls stared down at the eyes of their supposed friend. "….Oh shit, Ralia…that's not Link…it can't be."

Both girls stared down at the unconscious maroon, red eyes staring back up at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**_N/A: Sorry for two things -short chapter- & -long wait- I had spring break and mock exams are coming up so I do have an excuse I think. Anyway I have great news! I finally decided how to finish this story...except I think it's going to be a while before the end without rushing it...cause you know a rushed story sucks :C Enjoy! :D_**

**_I only own:_**

**_Ralia • Sallie • Kain • Ambre_**

Dark Link awoke in his bed; his head still screaming in pain, opening his eyes he looked around, it was night and his house was full of shadows. He sighed pleasantly at the darkness. Suddenly a single droplet of water ran down his cheek, though his eyes were dry; so what was the source of the water? Reaching his hand to his forehead Shadow Link grabbed the wet cloth on his forehead it finally occurred to him that someone else had been there taking care of his injured self…but who? He had a pretty good idea. Dark looked around, he couldn't see anyone on the top floor with him, curious he quietly climbed out of his bed to find the stranger; downstairs he found the intruder. There was a girl napping on his large supply of various pillows, _"Perfect"_ Shadow Link couldn't see the girl's face but he knew her long hair that draped on the pillows she was resting on. Dark cursed that she had managed to make him want her more by merely sleeping, then at the glade where she was wearing very little. Curled up in the fetal position Ralia had snuggled up to one pillow in particular, pressing her face against it, _"How does she do it?"_ he thought, _"How does she stay so cute and sexy at the same time?"_ Then Link regained control of his wondering thoughts, thinking what he could do right then; he chose the mildest of the ideas. Ralia moved a bit in her sleep, Dark froze. _"Okay…time for some fun."_ He thought while a smirk crept onto the shadowy features of his face; Ralia had stopped moving so Dark Link made his move. Silently he pulled off his upper attire, revealing the tan six pack hidden underneath, Link smiled a little _"Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all_". He sat down next to Ralia and grasped her hand in his and shook her gently. Lazily Ralia opened her eyes to the confusing sight before her.

_Another Point of View_

Ralia was dreaming about that confusing day; Link picking her up and refusing to let go, how he had made her feel, when they talked in the glade and finally when they kissed however brief it was she couldn't get the memory out of her mind. She dreamed of her previous conversation with Sallie:

"You kissed Link didn't you?" Sallie had inquired at her friend, who looked up attempting to hide her guilt with surprise, "What? What makes you think that?" Sallie's smug face bright with achievement merely looked at Ralia, "Have you not seen your own face? It's bright red and you won't stop looking dazed, it's kind of annoying."

A large green dog trotted up to the speaking girl, "I know what your thinking, I don't care for this Link, it's blatantly obvious you like this guy so stop worrying about what I think, I have a new dog!" With that said she patted the head of the dog who looked like it was enjoying ever second of it, however she quickly turned to Ralia with a concerned tone, "If anything Ralia-be with this guy, just remember this…this guy is not Link, I just know he's not…so be very careful."

Ralia looked at her troubled friend, and smiled, "Thank you" and hugged her buddy, "Don't worry everything's going to fine." During the hug something poked her hand she looked down and blackness was all she saw.

_What Ralia didn't know was just how wrong she was._


	8. Chapter 8

**_N/A: Heheheh Well hello readers! You will be happy to know that I finally decided on the pathway to end the story (not in a rushed manner of course) and you also may be happy to find that this chapter has a small tinge of lemon to it ;D I know it sucks, but I actually plan to have at least one lemon chapter...except I lack the knowledge to do so....so if anyone has any tips by all means, tell me in reviews :)  
_**

**_I only own:_**

**_Ralia • Sallie • Kain • Ambre_**

Ralia opened her eyes to the sight of Link staring down at her with crimson eyes. "I love you Ralia." Is all he said, but he smiled down at her perfectly, grabbing her hand between his he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Ralia blinked trying to take in what just happened, Link just confessed his love to her and was showing off his increasingly hot body. Her mind still dazed in confusion, "Wait wha-mphh?!" before she could finish her say Link had pressed his lips forcefully onto hers. His hands slid over her; trying to feel all over her upper body, he had lost any sense of gentleness, he seemed different; like someone who matched those red eyes. His lips pressed against her own, Ralia didn't know whether to enjoy the moment or to be scared, this wasn't the Link she thought she knew, and he was so different and forward. His tongue played against her lips begging access into her mouth, cursing herself for it; she parted her lips and her eyes widened-she didn't know he was that good. During their kiss Dark Link's hands had sneaked their way under his partner's top, she shuddered from his cold hands on her hot skin, "I shouldn't do this" she thought, everything was going too fast, she had ignored her friend's warning, and his hands were making their way up her shirt towards her breasts, Ralia wasn't ready, "Link" she gasped releasing herself from his lips. He didn't respond to the name instead he continued to kiss her, licking her jaw line then tracing down to her collarbone, Ralia shuddered with pleasure. It was hard to object to the sinful delight but she finally gasped, "Link!!" finally Dark responded to the call of his name, tilting his head up his crimson eyes met Ralia's brown. His grip on her on her waist had not yet faltered, he noticed her discomfort and released her from his grasp, while the girl tried desperately to catch her breath. Link's eyes were fixated on her while she slowly gained control of her breath, moving her arms from beside her waist she grabbed his shoulders and pushed them back away from her. In any other situation Dark Link wouldn't be moved by such a weak attempt, but he let himself be pushed away as not to intimidate Ralia…well at least no more then she already was. The shy girl looked down silent, trying to find the right words to say to the man in front of her. During the silence Shadow Link grew bored thus he decided to act first, "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he asked concerned.

Ralia's eyes shot up glaring daggers into Dark Link's eyes, her composure completely changed; the shy girl he tried to seduce had transformed dramatically into this confident woman who was obviously, incredibly pissed off at him. Needless to say Dark was getting turned on.

"What?" he asked a small smirk growing on his face.

"I know who you are." Ralia answered bluntly, her glare never faulting.

The grin on Link's face grew, he was definitely turned on now. "Oh really? Well who am—"

"I know who you're not." She interrupted with the same dangerous tone. The smirk Shadow Link once portrayed was now a full out toothy grin, he showed no attempt to disguise his true character.

Ralia glared daggers up at Dark Link, her breath had calmed. Dark liked this new confident side of her…to bad she probably wasn't going to talk to him for a while.

"You're not Link…"

***CRASH!!***

Their private moment was over as the front door blew open and slammed into the adjacent wall, a large figure shrouded in a purple mist stood in the door way. Dark Link's smile immediately vanished, getting up quietly he started covering Ralia with the pillows surrounding her.

"Cover yourself. Hide. Do not be seen or heard." He ordered quietly into her ear his tone completely serious. With that warning he stood up fully, took a few steps back and flipped off the ledge onto the ground floor. A deep voice boomed out as he landed, "Ah good evening Dark Link."

A thud sound traveled up to Ralia's hiding place, Link had dropped a knee to a kneeling position.

"Hello Dark Lord Ganondorf."

On the second floor, hidden under the cover of the pillows; wide eyed Ralia heard everything that was spoken that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**_N/A: Heheheh Well hello readers! Yeah emotional isn't it. Well Enjoy my longest chapter yet! :D  
_**

**_I only own:_**

**_Ralia • Sallie • Kain • Ambre_**

"Ralia…wake up."

Someone was shaking her gently awake, it was morning and the pillows covering her had been cast aside. Slowly she opened her eyes, which was surprisingly difficult; her eyes were dry from crying the night before.

"Ralia, please wake up, I'm sorry." The apology was barely a whisper, the sight before her had unfolded, and Link was there. Except his hair was different, as were his eyes, skin, and his composure had changed, this difference scared Ralia. She didn't feel safe and from what she had heard last night she had no reason to feel protected either. This guy's hands were on hers now, gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumbs, "Ralia…" The man spoke again, she knew the voice she knew the touch, but she didn't know the man and she was very uncomfortable. Dark reached with his left hand up to stroke her cheek, "Ralia…" She didn't know this man and frankly she didn't want him anywhere near her, let alone her face. She slapped the hand away, "Don't touch me!" she shouted pushing herself further into the pillows behind her, hastily trying to distance her from this so called Link. Unable to control her rage, Ralia screamed at Dark, "Don't you dare touch me! I heard everything last night! Everything! You're not Link! You're just a copy, you were made only to kill my friend Link, and I know him! And my best friend loves him! I knew you were different I knew it! I can't believe I ever fell for a freak like you!" Ralia started to hit Dark Link's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, he didn't move, he did nothing to nothing to halt Ralia's pounding fists.

"Ralia…please." There was no sharp tone, nor was there any threatening warning, the only emotion in his voice was that of caring, guilt and apologetic. However Ralia was oblivious to the change of Dark Link, all she saw through her teary eyed vision was a man who had been sent to kill her childhood friend, not to mention he hurt her best friend for no other reason then for fun. He had also attempted to get in her pants, the bastard. It wasn't fair, she still didn't even like the blonde haired Link he was too good boy for her tastes, not to mention the fact Sallie was head-over-heels in love with him. Even so she still found herself falling for this evil man. Her arms were growing tired of the repeated punches to Dark Link's chest, but she did not falter, she had to hurt him!

"Ralia...please…let me explain." He was pleading with her now, this only angered her more. "No! I don't want to hear it! Let me leave!" He did not.

Dark Link's patience grew thin as Ralia continued to punch his chest, "Ralia…please, calm down." If the punching girl was less angry and more observant she would've noticed the warning in his voice. "Fuck you no!" She spat.

Suddenly two strong hands grabbed her arms (probably tighter then they should've) and pushed them down next to her side, "Din damn! Just let me explain please!" he yelled annoyed and pissed off. Ralia wide-eyed with surprise and shock, was momentarily silent as she pondered whether he was actually worth listening to. However Dark Link wasn't one to wait and took the silence as an advantage. "Look Ralia, I'm sorry you had to hear what you heard but I swear I don't want to hurt you or your friends." He let an exasperated sigh and gave Ralia a warning glance who was opening her mouth to object, "Before you ask who I am, let me answer. To be honest I don't really know who I really am, I do know that don't have a real name; I am Ganondorf's right hand-I am his loyal servant." At this Ralia's eyes widened with fear, confirming a suspicion, "I have been ordered to stay here and take the place of Link until either Ganondorf kills him or-"

"You'll kill him."

Ralia stared deep into Dark Link's eyes for a minute there was silence until Dark whispered a reply, "Yes." Silence again followed by a stare-off. A single tear caught the attention of Shadow Link, he watched as the droplet coursed down her cheek. Ralia noticed the distracted Link and took the opportunity to escape. Quickly she pulled one arm from the man's grasp and slapped him right across the face. Dark exhaled slowing, trying to keep the rage boiling inside him hidden as he turned back to the girl, "I'm not done talking." "I'm done listening." She shot back.

Dark Link stared at Ralia, "You're right, I'm not Link, hell I'm not even my own person, I am a copy of another man! But. I am a real being, maybe a clone-but by Din's fire I am alive! And I know you have feelings for me." His damn smirk couldn't hide from his face when he mentioned the girl's affection.

"How can you say that?!" Ralia retorted.

"Why else would you stay here to make sure I was okay? Don't lie to me Ralia, I know you liked the kiss, if you didn't you wouldn't be here." Ralia sighed trying desperately to calm down, "Yes, I did like you, hell I even got Sallie's approval to be here with you-but it is different now."

"Ralia we can still be together." Dark Link interrupted, gripping her hands between his. "I really like you, please ignore what you heard last night and give me a chance to prove myself, please." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You know for a villain you are quite pitiful." Ralia grinned, "But I can't. You plan to kill a close friend of mine and you follow the worst kind of man. How could I possibly overlook the fact you are a servant to Ganondorf?!" Dark quickly loosing his temper grimaced at her, "Do you not understand the severity of my situation? Either I obey and live, or I betray him and die."

"_Either situation you will die! Don't you know that?!" _Ralia screamed at him silently, she could not bear to speak her thoughts aloud. Instead she pulled her hands gently from Link's grasp, "I'm sorry… this was a different situation and you were not who you are then I would've said yes, but I just can't. If I did I would betray everything I believe in." She whispered while getting up and leaving Dark sitting alone, "I'm sorry…Goodbye." And she was gone out the door.

"Ralia…"

The distressed girl walked home mentally exhausted and still trying to comprehend what she just endured. She arrived back at the house, only to find a note waiting for her from Sallie, _"Hey Ralia, I hope you a good time last night *wink* anyway I had to take the new dog to the river near the mayors house, that dog needs to be cleaned ugh he smells awful! See you there…maybe?"_ Ralia smiled, typical Sallie. She sighed heavily, silently refusing her friends offer silently. Instead she simply walked into her room and flopped herself onto her bed and wept openly until she fell asleep and dreamt of Dark Link.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

At the river not too far away Sallie could be seen scrubbing a rather large dog, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the treatment.

"Now I need to find a name for you." She though out loud.

"How about Cheeky?"

Sallie turned to see the kind rancher Fado standing beside the river, he was a tan man whose clothes looked like they had seen better days-what with their weariness. She smiled at her tall friend, "Nah Cheeky would be better for you." She said sticking her tongue out at him, "Anyways what are you up to? Just intruding on random washing events?" The two had been friends for as long as they could remember, Fado was like the older brother Sallie never had, while she acted as his younger sister whether he wanted to or not. Normally he rejected the younger sibling behavior just because they were near the same age range or the fact she could be really annoying at times. Nevertheless they were very close friends which explains the immediate rejection of Fado hinting at something more, he was in the friend zone…forever.

"So where did you get the dog? Or wolf? It's huge!" Fado pointed at the dog, nervous at it's size. "I didn't get him to be honest, he kinda got me. You could say I was adopted." Sallie laughed and continued to wash the dog, still aware that Fado was still watching her wash the big, green, dog, "Heh yeah. That would make sense since you never say no." He chuckled.

"Oh really? I don't think that's true." She retorted.

"It is, remember the babysitting incident?"

"Come on that was nothing."

"Sallie, the kids tied you up and left you for the monkeys."

"It happened once."

"It happened twice."

"Touché."

By this time Fado had made his way to stand next to Sallie, he was rewarded with a surprise hug from his friend. Any friend of hers would be victim to random embraces; there was really no explanation for this act of affection other then the fact the girl enjoyed it, though Fado figured that is was probably because she had grown up without parents she used hugs to feel loved by people close to her, something that she missed out on as a child.

The dog barked at Sallie tugging at her damp top with its teeth, hinting for attention. "Okay, I think someone wants to finish his bath…weird dog, I thought they didn't like baths." Sallie smiled and returned scrubbing the green hound, Fado joined in but stopped abruptly after the dog growled and snapped at his hand. Fado retreated back away from the beast's reach, "Woah okay...fiesty one you have there." Sallie merely laughed, "Not feisty just uh..."

"Dangerous." Her friend suggested with a questioning glance.

"Protective." She corrected with a smirk. Sallie had a reputation to be an "accidental flirt". The actions she assumed were only of mutual friendliness were treading the thin line of flirtatious. Fado was constantly victim to her teasing so he understood what his friend really meant was only a friendly gesture and nothing more, but that never stopped him from playing along at times. However their conversation ended sooner then anticipated as the herder spotted the two missing goats he had been searching for before meeting Sallie. It wasn't coincidence that the animals were standing next to the girl's house.

"Hey did you steal something of mine?" Fado asked suspiciously.

"Nope" Sallie replied, "Only your heart." She added, raising a soapy hand to her forehead for dramatic effect. Fado ignored the last comment and merely stated, "You stole my goats." Staring straight at her, there was no playful gesture with what he said. The disappearance of goats was not uncommon, however Fado had given his friend a final warning not to steal his animals or else punishments would be induced.

Sallie immediately became wary of her friend's tone, "They needed to be free! They're crowded in that stable, plus you leave the gate open all the time so you're just begging them to escape."

Fado shot her another serious glance, "Sallie you and I both know the only time my goats want to leave is when you and Ralia want to visit."

"Hmph" Sallie pouted defeated. Without another word she strode passed Fado leaving the dog behind who looked up from the absence of attention. The girl continued her stride until she reached the two goats. Without waiting for any further comments she grabbed a bundle of rope that lay sprawled on the ground and tied it around the first goat and climbed onto the back of the other. Both the dog and Fado just stared as the girl herded the two goats up the hill to the ranch, her head still raised high, she was angry.

"This could end badly…" Murmured Fado released from the trance he was in. He knew Sallie far too well that the girl would be more then willing to make his life difficult after chiding her the goats. Desperate to avoid anymore and conflicts in his schedule he sprinted after the girl and his goats into the ranch.

The dog merely watched keenly with its blue eyes. Wading in the river it quietly waited for the girl to return. _He feared that he would have to leave soon._

It was night and the moon was high above Ordon Village. While most of its inhabitants slept, two lay wide awake unable to sleep, surprisingly enough they also shared the same name.


End file.
